This invention relates to electrical switches having a multiple of power sources or batteries connected thereto for transferring electrical energy from such sources to multiple electric circuits. More particularly, the invention relates to rotary switches capable of delivering power from sources in series or parallel for electrical circuits requiring different power levels at various voltages.
In various applications it is desirable to provide power sources at different voltage levels. In the sports of boating and fishing boats used by many sportsmen require several batteries for various purposes and various voltage levels. For example, some operations require 24 volts and other electrical circuits require 12 volts. Thus, it is desirable to be able to switch the use of the batteries to serial or parallel operation or use a single battery.
It is best for sportsmen to have access to several batteries on their boat, especially in isolated areas where one battery may go dead and the sportsman not having a spare battery. Likewise, it is desirable to be able to charge a battery that is not being used to provide electrical power for operations of the vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,282 issued to Iwashita, discloses a battery system for use in connection with a pair of marine propulsion units, one of which is powered by an internal combustion engine that drives a generator and the other of which is actuated by an electric motor. A pair of actuating batteries are in circuit with the electric motor and the generator and are adapted to selectively provide power to the electric motor or receive a charge from the generator in response to a main switch which is also used to control the starting of the internal combustion engine. A pair of contact relays, responsive to the main switch, are used to adjust the circuitry of the battery system so that the actuating batteries are either connected in parallel in the charging state or connected in series in the actuating state.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,554 issued to Underwood, IV, et al, discloses an electric switch having a disc which is rotatable to any of several indexed positions, the disc having two generally semicircular conductive sectors rigidly attached to the disc and electrically insulated from each other; a plurality of stationary terminals, one of which is in continuous sliding contact with one of the sectors, one of which is in continuous sliding contact with the other sector, and the remaining terminals are in discontinuous sliding contact with one or the other of the sectors; the sectors being shaped to eliminate electrical contact with selected terminals at selected indexed positions of the disc.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,066 issued to Drouillard, et al, discloses a battery booster for wheel chair electrical system powered by two 12 volt batteries that includes a standard socket for receiving 12 volts of power from a vehicle cigarette lighter. A switch operated either manually or automatically is provided for selectively connecting the batteries in series for operation or parallel for charging.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,908,777 issued to Brown, shows an electric switch having a rotor and a stator. The stator has a plurality of terminal segments extending through openings. The rotor is biased against the stator with metal conductors mounted in the rotor and may be rotated to engage contact segments. The switch may be used to reverse a fan motor.
None of the foregoing Patents suggest a rotary switch for multiple circuits controlling at least three batteries to provide at least one battery charging from a marine engine while providing electrical power for operating other 12 volt and 24 volt electrical systems.